The present invention relates to a moving-vector detecting system which detects the vector of motion of a moving object on a picture through utilization of the correlation of video signals such as television signals present between successive pictures.
In case of moving of an object on a picture, an uncovered background results as a background remaining after the movement of the object. With the conventional moving-vector detecting system, it is essentially impossible to detect this uncovered background object, and in addition, a fultile attempt to detect the uncovered background which is primarily impossible of detection has also resulted in the reduction of the overall detecting accuracy as understoond from the following detailed description.